


Ashes in the Sea

by The_Exile



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Bad Ending, Community: tic_tac_woe, Doom, F/M, Fire, Ragnarok, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, floods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Onyx had expected the world to burn but it was the rising waters that would swallow up his own ashes as well as those of the only person he had truly loved.





	Ashes in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo square 'Flooding/erosion of land mass'

It was ironic, Onyx thought with a humourless smile on his face, that the world would be destroyed by flooding, when he had ravaged so much of it by fire before he finally burned himself out, still cradling his beloved in his arms. She was lost to him forever, dead by his own hand, and nothing mattered at all, not his crumbling homeland, not his Kingdom and its war with the demon who would trade away his own daughter. Now both their ashes would be swept away, united finally in death, along with the rest of the world.

The flooding had begun before the rest of the catastrophes, just as the civil war within the Realm of the Dead, the conspiracy to trigger the curse on the Valentine family, the foolish war over that damned cauldron. They had all been catalysts, things that had been building up to this moment where everything went wrong at once. There were even prophecies about it but, true to form, they were ignored, or more wars were fought over them. He had been just as much to blame. Yes, the rising waters meant he needed to lead his people out of their volcanic lair. There would be fires started along the way - it was the nature of his people. One day he would have to punish Odin for what he had done. 

It just needn't have been now, of all days. He had lost control, and inevitably, he had been controlled by something else: destiny. Doom. 

His eyes flickered out. His soul's flame guttered and went out. The waters rose to engulf him and high on a ledge the last survivors - Pookahs, of course, those silly beasts survived everything - waited for the end, or prayed for a last second miracle.

Prayed to a higher plane looking down on them...


End file.
